parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Tells 50 Villains to Shut Up
Cooler: Frieza is the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess. I've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? *Besides, he's just a Saiyan child. He's no threat to us stares at Frieza laughing on the monitor. *Ah, look at him! What foolishness! He's so pleased with that himself he's blinded by his arrogant pride! That could be King Vegeta on that space pod for all he knows! *You've got a lot to learn, brother. Let's get out of here! * Bela: Well... well... well... the little human and his pet! * Ripslinger: Hey, look who made it! It's a duster. * Dusty Crophopper: Hey. * Ripslinger: You know, having you here is a nice vehicle-interest story. * Henry: Keep your hands straight, you imbecile! Maybe you should go make yourself useful. * Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! * Kralahome: Of course, I'm smart. I'm going to be king. * Old Hag: No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. She's will be buried alive! * Bellwether: Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way! * Tai Long: So that is his Name, Po, Finally a Thorthy Opponent Our Battle will be Legendary! * (Indominus Rex roaring) * (Lumpjaw roaring) * Thunderclap: Well, look who got relevated! * Mr. Waternoose: I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way! * Tuck: Finally. I've been waiting years for this day. This some I'll never have to wait again! * Mr. Gus: What's Going On? We Thought Someone Who's Trying To Break In. * Rasputin: Mark my words, you and your family will die with in the 4th night. * Hans: I, on the other hand, and the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction. * Madame Medusa: You get down there and find the big diamond, or you'll never see that teddy again! * Queen Chrysalis: Shining Armor's Love for is even Stronger than I Thought, Concerning it made me Even more powerful than Celestia! * The Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads! * Lady Tremaine: You may have danced with him. You may even have thought it was love. But the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying. * Kai: It took me five hundred years to take Ooway's chi! I'll have yours if it takes me five hundred more! * Captain Hook: Peter Pan, Will be Blasting out of Neverland, forever. * Kaa: Say Now What have We here? (Laugh) it's a Mancub, a deliciouss Mancub. * Great Duke of Owls: We Creatures of the Night, have Work very hard to Make Absurdly Sure, if That BIRD does not Return. * Ursula: So Much for Ture Love! * Madam mim: I Give you a Sporting Chance, I mad about Games you know, well come on get going boy, you gonna Keep on your Toes in this Game! * Zygon: Move and you're dead. * Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds. * Smokey: Say good night, Tinkerbell. * Falcon: Well, well, well. The canary is out of her cage. And how nice. She's brought a friend for dinner. Too bad I don't like canned food. * Snowball: Oh, yes, Tiny Dog! We got your friend! Advantage me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! * Gavin: *snarls* We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! * Mr. Tweedy : Now let that be a lesson to the lot of you. No chicken escapes from Tweedy's farm! * Mrs. Tweedy: They don't plot, they don't ski and they're not organized! * Dr. Carver Clone: That's right! If there those of you what peanuts are, they have none. Passay, I got news for you! Right here! Stay there! *laughing* The take will begin in t-minus five minutes. Have a pussy! * Coachman: No, No there is no Fist, they Never Come Back as Boys! *Kyubey: Whenever I tell you humans the simple facts you always react the same way. It makes no sense at all. Why are humans so sensitive about the kind of container their souls are housed in. *Perfect Cell:Fiore, I'm the strongestI am cell !!!! *Mewtwo: Human and Pokemon can *NEVER* be friends. *Myotismon: Farewell, Digidoomed! *Kurojaki: This house is holy for us ninjadogs, and if it's gonna burn I'm gonna burn with it! * Claw: Now You gonna Find out Once and for all Who's The King of The Jungle, this is The End of You. (Laugh) * Belledonna( Kimba the White Lion): (Roar) I Get You! * Scar: I Will Be King, Stick with Me, and you never Go Hungry Agian! * Zira: It's Over Simba, I Dream of Nothing else for Years. * Drago: Dragon master? I Alone to Control the Dragons! * Red: I Have your Tongue, Boy! * Steele: Touch That Box and I'll Tear you Apart. * Carface: I Keep the Girl and make a Fortune of you, You get to Go to Heavan. You Don't Want to go to Heavan, Charlie? Batman: Shut Up! Category:Shut Up Category:Shut Up, Cooler Category:Shut Up Bela Category:Shut Up Ripslinger Category:Shut Up Henry Category:SHUT UP, FROLLO!!! Category:Shut Up Kralahome Category:Shut Up Grimhilde Category:Shut Up Bellwether Category:Shut Up Tai Lung Category:Shut Up Indominus Rex Category:Shut Up, Lumpjaw Category:Shut Up Thunderclap Category:Shut Up Mr. Waternoose Category:Shut Up Tuck Category:SHUT UP, MR. GUS!!! Category:SHUT UP Rasputin Category:Shut Up Hans Category:SHUT UP, MADAME MEDUSA!!! Category:Shut Up Queen Chrysalis Category:Shut Up Queen of Hearts Category:Shut Up Lady Tremaine Category:SHUT UP, KAI!!! Category:Stop Captain Hook Category:That's Enough Kaa Category:Shut Up Grand Duke of Owls Category:Shut Up Ursula Category:Knock It Off Madam Mim Category:SHUT UP, ZYGON!!! Category:Stop Right There Nigel! Category:Shut Up Smokey Category:Shut Up Falcon Category:Shut Up Snowball Category:Shut up Gavin Category:SHUT UP, MRS. TWEEDY!!! Category:Shut up, Mr. Tweedy!!! Category:Shut up Dr. Carver Clone Category:Shut Up Coachman Category:Shut Up, Kyubey Category:SHUT UP, PERFECT CELL Category:Shut up, Myotismon Category:Shut Up, Kurojaki Category:Shut Up, Claw Category:Shut Up, Belladonna (Kimba the White Lion) Category:SHUT UP, SCAR!!! Category:SHUT UP, ZIRA Category:SHUT UP, DRAGO BLUDVIST!!! Category:Shut Up Red Category:SHUT UP, STEELE!!! Category:Shut Up Carface Category:Shut Up, Mewtwo Category:5003's Films